Catherinian War
The Catherinian War was the second phase of the Anglyodascunyan Longerathian Wars. It lasted from 381 BP with the assassination of Catherin of Anglyodascunya to 359 BP with the collapse of the southern Anglydascunyan Kingdoms and the signing of the Treaty of Rossinia. The phase of the war was named after Catherin of Anglyodascunya, whose murder sparked the new phase of hostilities. Assassination of Catherin of Anglyodascunya On the 28th of January 381 BP, the King's grandmother and senior member of the Anglyodascunyan Royal family, Catherin of Anglyodascunya was visiting the Anglyan city of Malstyn. It was during her stay that a group twelve of assassins, acting as Lendosan traders ambushed the elderly Royal in St Agatha's Cathedral. Catherin was stabbed numerous times and died of her wounds. Of the twelve assassins, three were captured alive with the other nine was killed at the scene. Under interrogation one of the assassins admitted that they had been hired by the Estontetson Emperor, Justinian I. When news arrived to Harold I of Anglyodascunya of the murder of his grandmother, the King mobilised his armies and began preparing an army for an invasion of the Dascunyan territories lost in the Natestian War. Resumption of hostilities The army of Harold I numbered nearly 25,000. Since the end of the Natestian War, both sides had been rebuilding there armies and Harold's army consisted of large numbers of siege equipment. Harold began marching his army to Saint Hughes in February 380 BP and his army arrived at the city walls unopposed a month later. The Estontetson forces within Saint Hughes numbered around 8,000, but were well stocked and prepared to endure a siege in the formidable city. Over the next 12 months, numerous attempts to assault the city were repulsed by the Estontetsons. The threat to Saint Hughes had prompted Justinian I to assemble an army in Ytizgard for the relief of Saint Hughes under the command of Duke Marcus Llorentia numbering 18,000. Hearing of the dispatch of an Anglyodascunyan supply convoy from Rossinia, under the command of Sir John Duncolm for the Anglyodascunyan siege troops, Llorentia decided to take a detour to intercept it. He was joined by a force from Saint Hughes under John of Dyasne, which had managed to slip past the Anglyodascunyan lines. The forces attacked the Anglyodascunyan convoy at Lichenburg on 12 March 380 BP, in an encounter known as the Battle of Cod, on account of the convoy being laden with a large supply of fish for the Anglyodascunyan army. The Anglyodascunyan's, aware of their approach, formed a defensive formation with the supply wagons, lining the circumference with bowmen. Llorentia ordered the Estontetsons to hold back, and let their cannon do the damage. But John of Dyasne's troops, dissatisfied with the missile duel, decided to move in. The Estontetson lines hesitated, uncertain of whether to follow or remain back as ordered. Seeing the Estonteson immobilized or only timidly following, the Anglyodascunyan's sensed an opportunity. The Angliyan cavalry burst out of the wagon fort, overwhelmed the isolated men under John of Dyasne, and threw back the hesitant Estontetsons. Disorder and panic set in, and the Estontetsons fell into retreat. John of Dyasne was killed, Marcus of Llorentia wounded. Duncolm brought the supplies in triumph to the Anglyodascunyan soldiers at Saint Hughes three days later. The defeat at Lichenburg was disastrous for Estontetson morale and led to Justinian I forming a second army and personally leading the force to Saint Hughes. Justinian's army arrived on the outskirts in November 380 BP, joining with Llorentia's army to number 28,000 men. The Anglyodascunyan army, during the nearly two year long siege of the city had erected several small fortresses around the city and what followed on the outskirts of Saint Hughes was an intense and bloody five day battle, in which the Anglyodascunyan's were defeated and the siege of Saint Hughes lifted. The defeated Harold I of Anglyodascunya fell back to the city of Danheim where he began preparations to regroup his forces, but was given very little time to do so and Justinian launched a fresh campaign into Dascunya. Harold's depleted army met Justinian's force once again at the Battle of Danheim in March 379 BP and was suffered a considerable defeat.The Anglyodascunyan army was completly broken and the city of Danheim fell a few weeks later. Justinian's army received considerable reinforcements and continued there march towards the capital city, Rossinia. Harold, having suffered injuries at the Battle of Danheim, retreated to Lagod, leaving the defence of Rossinia in the hands of Duke Edward de Rivers. With just 7,000 men and facing an army of nearly 30,000 Estontetsons, de Rivers chose to defend the city from the walls and the Siege of Rossinia began in July 379 BP. With such overwhelming numbers, Justinian looked to secure a quick victory and launched a number of ill fated attacks on walls of Rossinia, but all was repulsed by the defenders. Rossinia was defended by a huge number of cannons and catapaults, causing the numbers of Estontetson casualties to be considerable. Suffering such large casualties, Justinian left the siege under the command of Duke Llorentia and took the majority of his army east to Hochlandia where he took city after city. With the siege of Rossinia well into its second year, the morale of the defenders was lifted considerably with the arrival of Prince Richard of Rossinia in November 377 BP, who led a small army of 4,000 men, who broke besieging armies lines and battle its way through into the city bringing much needed supplies. Prince Richard remained in the city to assist with the defence. Upon hearing the news, Justinian returned to Rossinia with his main army and reorganised the siege, bombarding the city's wall, which held firm. In 375 BP, with the siege now into it's fourth year, the Anglyodascunyan defenders continued to repel attack after attack. The city finally fell in October 375 BP after the collapse of the eastern wall which led to the Estotetson's storming the city. Both Prince Richard and Duke Edward de Rivers died and what few defenders survived the battle were executed. With the city of Rossinia secured, the Estontetsans marched with little opposition south into Uestadenia and the southern plains. Collapse of the Anglyodascunyan Southern Kingdom's What was left of the Anglyodascunyan armies in Dascunya, Uestedenia and Hochlandia fell back to Angliya proper, and proclaimed a third capital in Lagod. Harold I of Anglyodascunya was forced to withdraw the majority of his forces from Solanchatka, Aigador, Achenar and Morangol and attempted to keep hold of his southern lands by putting local nobles in power who were loyal to the crown. Whilst Harold remained in Lagod in ill health, he amassed his armies under Prince Isaac I of Anglyodascunya in Jezen and Prince Arwyn III of Samuelonia in Orrdinguard. Garrisons were also withdrawn from Bowestra, although the territory remained nominally under Lagod's authority for the duration of the fighting. The Achenarian Rebellion 372-364 BP led to the Achenarians defeating what little Anglyodascunyan forces remained and declaring it's independence. The Achenarian Rebellion was finally defeated in 364 BP, only after Dorin of House Morodom was made Governor of Achenar and sending Anglyodascunyan reinforcements to support House Morodom end the war. Hochlandic Campaign With the fall of Rossinia in 375 BP only a handful of battles occurred, but little territory was lost on either side. The death of Harold I of Anglyodascunya in 365 BP of natural causes, saw his eldest son, Isaac I of Anglyodascunya crowned King of Anglyodascunya. Isaac had been commanding his fathers armies on the northern border for some years and had proven himself a competent military tactician with a number of victories in small battles with the Estontetson's. Upon becoming King, Isaac granted autonomy to Solanchatka, Achenar, Aigador and Morongol in exchange for their loyalties to the crown. This allowed him to focus his attentions to the enemy in the north. Having led a victorious campaign in the Achenarian Rebellion in 364 and ensuring the loyalties of the southern lands, Isaac launched the Hochlandic Campaign in 363 BP. From 363 to 359 BP, Isaac secured a number of significant victories in Tyranden, Amsterhaven and Wilfholm, which led to the signing of the Treaty of Rossinia, which bought a temporary end to the Longerathian Wars. Category:Longerathian Wars Category:History of Samuelonia Category:History of Angliya Category:History of Dascunya Category:History of Longerath